One of a kind
by gravitysmallknucle
Summary: We see a new kind of fae enter into their world and It s ready for the challenge.
**Hey guys I'm here with another story. Now just so you know I have only started the show and I don't want you to get mad at me if I get things wrong and don't spoil things when I'm writing. I will tell you what episode I'm on each story so that you will know what to say without spoiling anything. Right now I am on episode 6 right now. So nothing beyond episode 6. Let's start this puppy. Disclosure I don't own Lost Girl I only own my main character,**

I wake up to another day of my teenage life. Hi my name is Fred but you can call me by my middle name Charles. I am a 18 year old man who is a high school graduate. My parents are awesome people who take care of me. I have a normal life in my normal world. But I would be lying if I said that because my life is nothing normal. My parents are special people know as fae, people who have extraordinary abilities. There is a light and dark side of this species. My dad is light and my mom is dark. While he has a job as a cop, my mom uses her abilities to her advantage even if that means breaking the law. Thankfully my dad is always the one to get to her and keep her out of jail. But both of my parents help other faes with their problems if they need help with anything like a private eye. I almost forgot to tell you what kinda faes my parents were. My mom is a siren and my dad is a fury. Now you are probably wondering what type of fae I am. Well I am a different fae that doesn't really exist except me. I am a fae that is immune. No, not immune to diseases, but immune to other fae's abilities. In fact if any fae gets in close range of me they can't use their abilities and I can sense if they are fae or not because it sends a shiver up my spine whenever I meet a fae that I haven't talked to yet. My parents figured it out when I was a little kid and my mom tried to use her abilities to get me to do my chores and when she saw that I was unaffected she called my father and he tried his fury eyes on a low setting on me and it did nothing. That is when they went for help first they asked their most trusted friend Tricks, a bartender and elder. When they explained about me he told them to show him and they did. When he saw that I was unaffected he was shocked. He had to think over it and he said that he said that we need to make sure that the Light and Dark side don't get their hands on me cause if either side does then they might use me to defeat the other side. So when it was time for me to choose a side, my parents did the best thing to help me, they announced that I was human. They said that my mom had sex with a human and that my father had let her. So everybody in the fae world thinks that I'm human. Just think about how I feel with all of this. My parents kept me away from all of my friends just so they won't figure out what I am when their abilities don't work around me. I had to change schools to make it look like I was human. That brings me to today where I turn 18. According to my parents they have something very special for me. So when I blew out my candles and it was time to open my gifts they said that the gift is at this address. It looked kinda familiar but I just couldn't place it. So when the party was over my parents and I went to address and got to a hotel. When we got there they took me to a room. When they opened the door I saw it, a sign inside next to the door and it said _Charles, P.I, Open 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM._ As I look around the apartment I then look at my parents and hugged them. They knew that I have always wanted to take over the family business and the other great thing is that I have a apartment with it. When we moved all of my stuff there we said our goodbyes and mom cried. When they left I then sat down and after a couple of hours I hear a knock on my door. ¨Well, I guess this is where my adventure begins¨ I thought.

 **Alright guys I'm going to end it there and please don be mad that I ended it here. This chapter was just a fill in to set everything up. So get ready for the next chapter. And please NO FLAMES!**


End file.
